


Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

by LilBittyMonster



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel doesn't quite know how to person yet, Axton is basically Gaige's dad, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hyperion!Maya, MechroSiren, angel lives AU, eventual Maya/Krieg, eventual MechroSiren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: Vault Hunters, desperately trying to survive.A Siren, in league with a hated corporation.A teenage girl who just wants to be free. Somehow, they all manage to find family. Alternately, Angel gets the ending she deserves





	1. Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO here goes! My first fic on here (first fic ever basically, so be gentle with me). Just an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. Any and all feedback is welcomed and encouraged! Enjoy!

_“Greetings from Hyperion, Miss Maya. We understand that you have arrived on Pandora in search for knowledge on your Siren past. We at Hyperion seek the same thing. We invite you to meet at the City of Opportunity with our CEO Handsome Jack to discuss possible employment opportunities. If you should choose to accept, please board the train at the following coordinates.”_

   Maya read over the ECHO she had received three days ago. She stood at the platform, pacing the length of the concrete. She has been on Pandora less than a week before the message came through. From what she'd seen so far of the planet, Hyperion's presence was not a welcome one, but if they had answers for her…….

   She checked the magazine of her Maliwan Grace. Still full. Not in bad shape for something she found in a dumpster. She moved into the shade of the awning at the edge of the station. The Pandoran sunlight was much hotter and longer than Athenas, and she was beginning to sweat in her suit. She checked the time on her ECHO. Five minutes until the train was due. What she wouldn't give for a distraction.

   No sooner than she had the thought came the sounds of high tinny voices from above her. She was grateful she moved against the building when she had as several misshapen forms dropped off the roof onto the platform. She took aim at the nearest one as they noticed her, grinning as it was electrocuted. She aimed at the next one, and the next. Shrill screams ripped from their throats. Reload. Keep firing. More electricity. More screaming. Reload again.

   She lifted one up with her phaselock and gunned another down, its head splitting open with a wet squelch. Before she could shoot at the one stuck in phaselock, she heard the whine of the magnetic strips under the oncoming train. She glanced to the right and threw the last creature over the tracks just as the train came through. The splatter art was magnificent. She laughed breathlessly to herself, panting with hands on her knees as the cars screeched to a halt.

   The doors hissed open as she stepped into the scanner beam. A cool female voice welcomed her to Hyperion as she sat down on the luxurious cushioned seats. The doors sealed and the train lurched as it began its journey. She leaned forward, holding her gun in her hands. Not bad for something out of a dumpster, she repeated to herself.

 

 ***

   A few hours into her journey a porter in a crisp yellow suit arrived with a cart topped with an array of food and drink. Maya didn't think she had ever seen that much food all at once in her life. She picked some spiny neon green fruit that opened up to a deep purple flesh, some fresh greens (she didn't know if those were food or just decoration, and was too embarrassed to ask) and a wedge of what she assumed to be cheese. To top it off the porter served her a fizzing pink liquid in a tall clear glass. The bubbles left a faint spritz on her face as she took a sip, letting the rich sweet taste roll around on her tongue. If this was Hyperion's standard, she didn't think this arrangement could be so bad.

   Turned out that there was an entertainment car, as well as a library and basic kitchen functions. Maya wondered just how long of a train ride this would be if she had been provided with living quarters. Then again, she remembered just how empty Pandora was from the shuttle off Athenas. It could be weeks before she saw civilisation again. She selected a book out of the library, some random fiction about unicorn people, and curled up against the window as she munched on another piece of the green fruit. It was going to be a long ride.

 

***

   After a few days on the train, a long car ride with silent guards, and a lot more fruit later, Maya opened the car door to bright concrete and walls of glass interspersed with neatly trimmed blobs of green. A man stood with a row of guards on either side of him. He stood with the kind of overconfidence that Sophis did, the kind that said you knew you had the upper hand.

“Welcome to Opportunity. You must be Maya,” he said, swaggering forward and extending his hand.

“That must make you Handsome Jack,” the Siren replied smoothly.

She took his hand and firmly shook it. She saw the corner of his lip twitch in a discreet impressed smile.

“The one and only, pumpkin. Now how about we get inside and talk,” he gestured broadly for her to walk with him.

'Inside' turned out to mean a grand tour of the city accompanied by Jack regaling Maya of his conquests within Hyperion, how he had singlehandedly saved the moon, and how he was going to fix Pandora.

“Once I'm through, all the bandit scum will be wiped off this planet, and we can rebuild from the ground up, make this place something worthwhile, not just a ball of sand and skagshit,” he concluded.

“Sounds like a hell of a lot of work to do,” Maya responded, unsure of how her comment would be received.

Jack just grinned wider.

“Oh it is, but it'll be worth it, you'll see,” he promised with a wink.

Maya just smiled back.

   He led them to a pair of sliding doors in the office district, down a hallway with triangular shrubs set against cold steel walls, and into the elevator. He pressed the topmost button and up they went. The car had no motor sound, and if Maya didn't already know it, she would've never thought she was moving. The doors opened up to a spacious conference room, with windows on all sides giving a panoramic view of the shoreline and surrounding lake. Maya's jaw dropped despite herself. The view really was incredible. After nothing but sand and the occasional corpse to look at, she was mesmerised.

“Beautiful, isn't it,” Jack commented, seeing her gaze being drawn to the windows. “At least, it is from up here. Out there?” He waved his arm at the landmass. “Threshers'll spike you to death in seconds, if the stalkers don't getcha first.”

“So...why build a city out here then?” Maya asked openly curious.

“It's a beacon of the future of Pandora. Give the bandits a peek at what this place'll become once they're all gone,” he chuckled darkly.

“Now then!” he proclaimed, taking a seat at the expansive table. “The reason I asked you here.”

Maya took a seat to his left. There was a single piece of paper with the Hyperion logo across the top of the shiny surface. A black and gold pen sat next to it.

“You may have heard about the opening of the Vault here on Pandora five years ago,” Jack began, leaning back in the chair.

Maya nodded. She had read up on some of the reports on the ECHOnet on the train.

“Well, with that opening there came two Sirens. One was killed by the Destroyer and the other….well…….that's not important. Point is, there's still a lot we don't know about Sirens and the Eridians and the Vaults. I mean, a _lot_ like..it'd take _days_ to go over it,” he laughed.

Maya gave a small snort in response.

“As I understand it, that's why you're here on Pandora, to look for answers about...Siren stuff,” Jack continued. “What I'm offering is the chance to work with me to get those answers. A chance to...deepen the collective knowledge about this planet and what role Sirens have to play in it.”

He opened his palm to the piece of paper.

“Just sign this and you'll be an official Hyperion employee,” he finished grandly.

Maya eyed the sheet.

“Okaaay….but what do I have to offer you? The most knowledge I have is what I found on the ECHOnet from a Dr. Tannis on Eridians, plus whatever else I've learned on my own."

His face twisted slightly at the name before righting itself back into the smug smile.

“Well, we can find that out together, can't we? Teamwork? I can't imagine that you've never used your powers before, ammirite?” he asked her in mock aside.

Maya's own face fell into a grimace as she remembered the incident with Sophis.

“Yes, yes I have,” she stated coldly.

“Ah, see? Starting point. Only way is up,” Jack said animatedly. “Just sign on the dotted line and we can get started.”

   Maya leaned over the page, skimming the various terms and conditions. It basically boiled down to 'no sharing of Hyperion intel with non-Hyperion entities, no running off with a wad of cash, and generally don't do anything stupid'. She picked up the pen, slick in her fingers, and signed her life away.

Literally.

Jack's face broke into a wide, toothy smile.

“Welcome to Hyperion, Maya.”


	2. Home Is Where the SMG Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several trips to Opportunity, as well as several Google searches....I still had to cut this one in half :) Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

“Alright, this is Pandora, so you'll need some better weapons than...that,” Jack said as they strode down a flight of stairs, giving the Grace a disdainful glance. “I've got some upgrades for you to try out.”

They arrived at the water's edge, the pavement opening up into a small courtyard before continuing on to the construction further into the lake. Two large yellow loot chests were lined up at the foot of the steps, and several targets had been lined up at the end of the pavement. Jack punched in a short code and the sliding doors hissed open, revealing four yellow and black pistols.

“Take your pick,” he gestured broadly, taking a step back. Maya looked over her options before picking up the topmost gun. Moving to stand in the center of the street, she aimed down the sights experimentally at one of the targets, judging the distance. Maya squeezed the trigger, the recoil causing her arm to shake for several shots before she could compensate. The result was a few scattered shots around a close grouping in the middle of the target. She gave a small smirk of satisfaction.

“Not bad,” she said, turning it over admirably in her hand.

“Of course it's 'not bad', it's frickin' Hyperion,” Jack quipped. The glint in his eye reassured Maya he wasn't actually offended.

She selected the next one down, this one with glowing blue accents along the twin barrels. The bullets shot out even faster than the previous pistol, and she was braced for the recoil this time around. After a couple shots the target as covered in sparking charges.

“I'd hold onto that one,” Jack advised. “You'll need shock to take down stalker shields.”

“The creatures have shields?” Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep, naturally occurring, bends light around them so they're invisible. Well,” he chuckled, “except for the footprints. And the needles.”

“Huh.” Maya stored that bit of knowledge away for later use.

After a couple trial shots on the remaining pistols (too much recoil, not enough accuracy), Jack opened the next tall chest. Two SMGs were pegged in place, one green with yellow and red detailing and the other was black and yellow, a single red pinstripe running the length of the body. The glowing purple was difficult to look at directly.

“Ah, good, the crew actually did their jobs,” Jack said, mostly to himself. “Fire is good for flesh, since, y'know, burning, and this one...” he picked up the black gun, “is slag.”

“O...kay?” Maya responded, unsure if she was supposed to be impressed.

Jack huffed. “Slag is a byproduct of Eridium refinement. Anything coated in slag will take more damage than an unslagged target.”

“Cool,” she said simply as he handed the weapon over to her. It was solid in her hands, and almost seemed to vibrate. Her nerves felt pricked, like she was holding exposed wires.

She hefted it to her shoulder, and sighted down it's scope, and pulled the trigger.

Purple clouds puffed all over the stacking crates, the pavement, even the neighbouring target. Half the clip was empty before she saw grouping on the target she was aiming for.

“No,” she said firmly, handing the gun back to the CEO.

“Wha-whadaya mean 'no'?” he asked, slightly taken aback.

“I'm just wasting bullets with that one. No good in shooting something I can't hit,” she replied.

Jack just shook his head. “Fair point. Why don'cha try the other one at least.”

Maya lifted the incendiary version from its place and aimed at the remaining target. This one seemed to hold much steadier than the previous, and only took about ten or so shots to fully center.

“Yeah...I like this one,” she decided.

“Good, good, ah-don't use it on the pyre threshers though, it won't do anything. Same goes for any elemental creature, they're immune to their damage element. Don't shoot a fire spiderant with a fire weapon, don't try to slag a slagged stalker, don't try to shock a shock skag, yadda yadda,” Jack instructed her. She nodded like she knew what all those things were.

“Now there is one more element but you'll hardly have to use it, so I won't bother showing you. I'm sure you'll find it on your own,” he added.

“And that would be….?” Maya queried.

“That would be corrosive weapons, good for armor. But, since all the metal is Hyperion, and maybe bandit vehicles, I doubt you'll be using it,” Jack answered curtly.

“Okay, so, weapons covered, now let's show you to your new housing,” Jack proclaimed, clapping his hands together. He spun on his heel to the left and marched along the water's edge. Maya stored her new equipment and followed him. He turned left up a flight of stairs that led to a warren of bleak steel and yellow doors. Maya tried to keep a mental map of where they were headed so she wouldn't get lost later on.

Jack walked up to a set of double doors on the topmost level and they slid open as they approached. The short hallway was grey steel like the rest of the buildings, but was interspersed with plants and what Maya assumed to be soothing paintings juxtaposed with the typical Hyperion advertisements. Jack continued to the end and hit the 'up' on the elevator. A few seconds later they were let into a small closet-sized space. There was a touch pad outside the door and a small bulb of a light in the ceiling.

Jack scanned his thumb print and was greeted by a small chirp. A second screen opened up and he motioned for Maya to step up.

“Hold your thumb over the scanner until it turns green,” he instructed. Maya held out her right hand and waited until there was a green check mark.

“There we go, this room is all yours and only yours.”

The door slid open to reveal a spacious hexagonal apartment. There was a pair of matching white sofas to the right, a couple light wood tables in between them. To the left was the dining area, the dark wood of the table and chairs tying in to the black marble and steel of the kitchen. Directly ahead was a wall of shelves. Generic pictures of pretty scenery framed in black and gold with a few potted plants produced the only spots of colour. Large windows flooded the room with warm honeyed light from the evening….reflection? Maya was still unsure of the lighting situation on Pandora.

“This is……..wow,” Maya hummed under her breath. 'Wow' didn't begin to describe it.

“Alrighty then, I'll let you get settled,” Jack said as he turned to leave. “If you need anything, let one of the guards know.”

“Than-thank you,” Maya stammered as the doors hissed closed. She looked around at her new home. The simple wood and stone abbey structures were a world away, in more ways than one now. She let her Grace down on a table and explored the rest of the suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I may have accidentally recreated the missions with Marcus? I may have done that subconsciously? I may have played this game too much? Oh well ;) 
> 
> Not the most interesting of chapters, but it would've been massive otherwise.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or shoot me a message on [tumblr](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Shining City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as The Chapter in Which I Get to Flex My Descriptive Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW look who decided to update! Many apologies, I was doing battle with a chunk of the middle and it was quite stubborn. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read and commented so far, and a cheery welcome to those just joining.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

The bedroom featured a large bed in the center of the room, easily big enough for three people if not more, flanked on either side with a small white end table. There was a standing dresser off to one side, and an attached bathroom on the other. An angled skylight highlighted the bed, giving a perfect view of the clear Pandoran sky. The wall opposing the bed had a vanity topped by a large screen, a small remote at its base.

Maya exited the bedroom and went through the kitchen area. Sleek steel and black marble counter tops, with matching black tiles, were somehow both sterile and homey. There was a glass bowl with more of the fruits that were on the train. She opened the double doors to the fridge and took stock. Some sliced meats, cheeses, bags of dark green leaves, and plastic containers of -what does that say- yogurt were lined up like soldiers on the glass shelves. Some bottled liquids that were more than likely alcoholic and a container of milk were on the door. The pantry on the other side of the counter was stocked with boxes of cereal grains, snack bars, fruit leathers, protein supplements, soup mixes, canned vegetables, breads, and several other brightly coloured bags of things Maya couldn't identify.

She closed the doors and plucked a piece of drakefruit from the bowl. She grabbed her Grace as she headed out her door to the elevator. The sensation of moving without seeing anything around her move was still a bit unsettling. The elevator doors hissed shut as she stepped out onto the beige concrete of the rooftop patio. The view overlooked the lake, with the construction off to the left. The lapping of the water against the edge of the city was soothing and rhythmic, with the occasional announcement over the speakers for the construction workers in the distance. Pulling up the mini map on her ECHO, Maya set a marker to her current location and slid down the steel support beam onto the pavement below.

The streets were silent on this end of the city, all other occupants being at the pits. The empty loot chests had been cleared, though the targets were still set up, swaying in the gentle breeze. Maya continued along the water's edge, vaguely headed back towards where she had arrived.

It was a fairly straightforward walk, following the edge of the city. The plots of shrubs neatly lined staircases up and down, tall office buildings on either side of the walkway. The steel buildings rose up around her like a forest, the glass windows reflecting the warm golden light. Her leather boots crunched softly across the carefully trimmed patch of grass as she moved closer to the pylons holding the lake water at bay. She peered over the edge, shuddering at the drop into the waves. She wrapped her cloak around her as she continued walking.

She descended a flight of stairs into what looked to be a marketplace. There were fountains scattered around the plaza, the layers of the city rising on the opposite end giving the place a warren-like atmosphere. She caught her reflection as she passed by a large window. Her loose, earth toned monks' clothing and bright blue hair looked completely out of place amongst the clean steel and green shrubbery. Maya held her own gaze for a few breaths, her new reality once again reconfirming itself in her subconscious, before sharply looking away and continuing up the stairs.

Her path led her to where she first arrived, the open square leading to the long blacktop road stretching out over the black water to the mainland. A few winged things flew high up over the mountains, making for a picturesque view. A cool breeze played over the open water. Turning away from the edge of the city, Maya headed deeper within the city, cautiously weaving between buildings until she had a general idea of where she was.

Her exploration brought her to the construction site. The pristine cement turned into rough loose sand, the hard lines of skyscrapers replaced with scattered shipping crates and black scaffolding. Several figures in Hyperion's trademark yellow and black exo-armour milled about, with the occasional hulking robot assisting with heavy lifting. Maya crept towards an opening in the cement wall, trying to get a better look at whatever they were doing. A guard in a flat yellow faceplate turned towards her over their shoulder, before starting to head her way. Sensing she was not wanted, Maya ducked her head and marched quickly in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid further contact.

Realising she had reached the city center, she sized up the angle of the beige concrete walls before slowly climbing up the side. She balanced along the edge of windows over a conference room, not being able to climb the sheer face of glass, and slowly crawled along the building back towards the construction. The far end of the building opened up into a small patio, some benches and triangular shrubs lining the edges.

While the height didn't give her a better view of the construction site, it did give her a breathtaking view of the city sprawled out below. The blocs of low-lying buildings stretched off to her left, with the occasional bridges and greenery breaking through the grey and glass masses. The over-under layout of the residential quarters to the right made the city look unending, with the tall spire of her building rising up against the horizon.

“Wow,” the siren breathed.

Leaning against the railing, Maya looked over the expanse of rooftops beneath. Suddenly struck with a thought, she traced a path from her current position and across the next few neighbouring buildings before taking a calculated leap. There was a soft thud as her boots hit concrete, and the secondary level of her exploration began.

 

***

 

The sky was deepening to a cool blue by the time Maya scrambled up the steel beam back onto the patio. The doors opened up as she approached, and the soft glow of the overhead lights spilled onto the pavement. The 'porch light' outside her suite barely provided enough light for her to see the keypad as she stepped out of the elevator.

The door hissed open, and she stumbled into the dim space.

“Ugh, where's the switch…...” she muttered to herself, sliding a tentative hand along the wall. Nothing but smooth plaster.

“Uh, lights?” she called into the empty room.

No response.

“Lights on?” she tried again.

The lights flicked on, flooding the cream interior in cool light. Maya turned to shut the door behind her.

“Welcome home, Maya,” said a cool female voice.

Maya whipped around, her Grace aimed in front of here. How did anyone get in here? It was locked to her thumb print.

“Who's here?” she demanded.

“My name is Angel,” said the voice.

“That didn't answer my question,” Maya snapped.

“I am the artificial intelligence responsible for Hyperion's operation, and by extension Opportunity.”

“Oh,” Maya replied, slightly sheepish at pointing a gun at a computer.

She locked the door behind her, placing the SMG on the hexagonal corner stand, and headed to get something to drink. Maybe the bottle of green fizzy stuff? It looked like the stuff on the train, sort of.

“So can you actually see me? Or are you just alerted that I'm here?” Maya called out as she filled a glass.

“I am connected to all security surveillance equipment, as well as the residential control panels,so yes I can see you.”

Maya turned and leaned against the sink as she took a sip. Her nose wrinkled at the smell, a bit more bitter than she'd expected, but not entirely unpleasant.

“So where's the control panel?”

“It's on the wall by the sitting area.” Maya pushed off of the counter and moved around the corner of the bathroom wall, her eyes landing on a screen set into the wall behind the largest sofa. There was a stylised pair of white wings against a blue background on the main touch pad. Moving closer, Maya could see a row of icons down the right side of the screen, as well as a small camera and speaker above it.

“Huh,” she said. “So what're all these for?” she asked, motioning to the column of symbols.

“Those are for the thermostat and light settings. You can access the ECHOnet and Hyperion Network from here as well. There is a mobile version on the coffee table that will allow for video calls as well as ECHOcomm messages,” Angel listed off.

Maya strode over between the couches. Sure enough, a flat black metal and glass tablet was set in the middle of the cream wood table. At the tap of her finger, the screen lit up with the black and gold Hyperion emblem before changing to a cool blue with white icons. There was the option to make a call, send a message, access the Hyperion Network and the ECHOnet, as well as the game center and virtual library. Maya sat back on the couch in awe. The bare basic ECHO units on Athenas were nothing compared to this.

“Angel, how many books are in the library?” Maya asked.

A small circle with the wings icon appeared in the top lefthand corner of the screen.

“There are currently over 100,000 novels, short stories, poems, and historical documents, over 20,000 films and documentaries, and 50 podcasts,” came the smooth reply.

Maya took another sip of her drink, kicked off her shoes, and started scrolling.

 

***

 

“Maya, maybe you should get some rest,” Angel gently suggested.

Maya fought back another yawn.

“I'm almost done with this chapter,” she protested.

“When's the last time you slept?” The AI sounded almost scolding.

Maya's brow furrowed as she thought.

“Ummmm………..” she trailed off.

“You have been sitting on the couch for almost six hours now, and were out doing…..whatever for several hours previous. You should get some sleep,” Angel repeated.

Maya blinked her slowly crossing eyes and tried to continue her sentence, but the words on the screen kept blurring.

“Your place will still be there if you let the device go into sleep mode,” Angel gently added, sensing that that was what Maya was concerned about.

Maya heaved a long sigh before setting the tablet down on the table. Joints popped as she stood from her seat. She shuffled around the couch and headed towards the bedroom, lids already heavy.

“There should be a selection of sleepwear, as well as regular clothes, already stocked in the dressers,” came through an unseen speaker. “I hope they fit.”

Maya opened the closet doors, revealing a hanging rack full of nice-ish business-y type clothes. Not what she was looking for, the doors were closed with a soft click. The dresser under the TV was much more promising, filled with soft solid muscle tanks and loose fitting bottoms. Maya shirked her monks' robe and pants and slipped on a pair of beige sleep pants and a grey top before flopping onto the bed. The blankets nearly swallowed her as she clumsily wriggled underneath them.

“Would you like me to play some white noise to help you sleep?” she barely registered Angel asking.

Her grunt must've been enough. Just as she left consciousness she heard the hissing sound of waves on a beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we've met Angel, so there will be actual dialogue in the future.
> 
> For the sake of being believable, I've decided to make the city larger so that it feels like an actual city rather than the city block that it is in game so that hypothetically, it could sustain a large population. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to send me a message on [tumblr](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Gears Start Their Turning

_“Child, you have so much left to learn!”_

Maya woke suddenly, heart racing in her chest and breathing ragged. Almost instinctively, she began deep breathing exercises.

_I am Maya._

_I am on Pandora._

_Sophis is dead._

_He cannot use me._

She felt her heartbeat slow as she repeated her affirmations, stopping once she felt her breathing even. Her grip on reality strengthened, she opened her eyes into...more darkness. Right. Not on Athenas anymore. She sat up and felt around for the light switch.

Finding it, the wall lamps lit the room in a low creamy glow. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Maya leaned forward slightly in her sea of down comforter, a few joints popping as she did so. As she did so her stomach rumbled in a request for sustenance. The heavy sheets were tossed back and bare feet hit the polished hardwood floors. With a stretch and groan at sore muscles, she headed to the main living space.

She caught her reflection in the mirror and stopped short. Both arms bare, neck and shoulders visible, with the heavy fabric of the shirt fitted to her skin, the sight was almost alien. Her tattoos were bright against the pale creams of the rest of the room, matched by her long braid hanging below her hips. Smoothing a hand over the stray hairs escaping, she continued on into the living room.

“Lights on,” she said into the darkness, voice scratched with sleep.

“Good morning, Maya,” Angel's cool voice greeted her as the fluorescents flickered to life.

Maya blinked in the sudden brightness, shielding her eyes as they adjusted.

“Morning,” she replied as she crossed the room to the kitchen. “Or…..what time is it?”

“On Pandora, it is 1:38 in the morning. First light will be in roughly 19 hours.” Maya nodded in sleepy acknowledgement.

“How did you sleep?” Angel asked conversationally.

“If it were physically possible to sleep on clouds, I imagine that's what it would be like,” Maya said after a moment's thought. “Hey, is there any tea in here?” she asked as she opened and closed various cupboards.

“Um, there should be, I know all the residencies were stocked with various beverages,” Angel said, somewhat hesitantly.

Maya opened the pantry and began pawing through the various boxes, looking for anything remotely teabag-like amongst them. Finding five boxes labeled as different types of tea, she relocated them all to the top right cupboard above the sink. Finding one that sounded good, she pulled out a...plastic disc?

“What...do I do with this?” she asked, staring at the thing in confusion.

“It goes in the brew machine,” replied the AI.

“The whatnow?” Maya asked.

“...Have you never used a brew machine before?” Angel asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

“No,” the siren replied. “Back on Athenas tea was loose leaves in boiled water over a fire then strained out. Not these….” she trailed off, waving the pod in the air.

Angel gave a small laugh.

“It's the black upright machine on the left side of the sink. You'll probably need to fill the water tank on the back.”

Maya looked over at the glossy black machine, searching for the tank release. There was a catch on the top, letting the sleek glass container fall back from the rest of the machine. Having filled that, she hit the small silver button on the front that opened up to where she guessed the pod was supposed to go. Clicking shut, there was a sound of a small puncture being made as she hit the 'start' button, quickly putting a mug under the spout as a small stream of brown liquid dripped out.

“That was overly complicated,” she said after watching the cup slowly fill for a moment.

“Would you like me to put in a request for a basic kettle and loose tea leaves on the next supply drop?” Angel offered.

“If you wouldn't mind, thank you.”

“Of course not,” Angel replied graciously. “You have a message waiting for you, by the way.”

Maya walked over to where she had left the tablet on the table. She hit the home button, and the 'new message' was visible on the screen. She could see it was signed with the username ~HJack69~.

“Is this….” Maya trailed off.

“Jack, yes.” She wasn't sure but Maya thought there was an undercurrent of...something in the AI's voice. Disapproval?

Maya slid her thumb across the screen to open the message. There were several attached documents as well as a quick blurb at the top.

Mornin' cupcake. I've put together documents on the other two known Sirens, as well as what we know about Eridians and the opening of the Vaults on Pandora and Elpis. It's not much, but it should get you up to speed at least. -Jack

The brew machine had stopped, giving a short beep. Setting the tablet back down on the coffee table she crossed back to the kitchen. Taking a sip of the tea, she grimaced at the lack of sweetener. A quick search yielded a bag of sugar and a shell tucked in a corner.

Taking a sip of her now-acceptable tea, Maya moved back to the sitting area, curling her legs under her on the couch and opened the first attachment. It was a single page, headed by a singular photo of a woman with long white hair and pale skin. She had a swirling tattoo on her chest that flowed towards her left arm, and three small circles under her right eye. Underneath were only a few short stats.

_**Name:** Commandant Helga Steele _

_**Affiliations:** Atlas Corporation _

_**Siren Ability:** Unknown_

_**Status:** Deceased _

_**Notes:** -Commandant Steele was the leader of the Crimson Lance D Company, 3rd Starborne Brigade _

_-was revived during the Claptrap 'Robolution' before being killed again, twice_

Maya grimaced at the last line. Whatever the 'robolution' was it didn't sound pleasant. Dying once sounded bad enough, she couldn't imagine dying three times. Having reached the end of the page, she exited the window and opened the next document. This had several photos, mostly satellite images judging on the candidness. They all depicted a woman with bright red hair, her tattoos clearly visible running down her arm. A couple shots showed her with what looked like wings streaming out from her, or fire, or maybe both. One showed her surrounded by a bright purple aura, similar to the colour of Maya's own Phaselock energy. Her stats were somewhat more detailed.

_**Name:** Lilith _

_**Affiliations:** None _

_**Siren Ability:** Phasewalk_

_**Status:** Deceased _

_So this is the one Jack didn't want to talk about_ , Maya thought to herself as she continued on to the notes.

_**Notes:** -Phasewalk has been seen to be altered by use of Eridian relics and/or external training _

_-Was contracted by Hyperion as a mercenary during the Claptrap 'Robolution'_

_-High proficiency in elemental damage_

“She could alter her powers?” Maya asked under her breath. Her mind raced at the thought of what she could do to her own Phaselock. She'd have to see if there were any satellite footage of the other siren in combat. Maya continued on to the page about Eridians. This was far wordier than the previous two, going by the page counter in the top corner.

**_Eridian Overview:_ **

_Eridians are believed to be the native species of Pandora and/or its moon. Ruins of technology and architecture appear on both Pandora and the planet's moon, Elpis. The first known contact with the Eridian species was technology found on an Atlas-controlled planet, and was used to enhance human technology by reverse-engineering._

**_Eridian Guardians:_ **

_The Eridian Guardians were left by the Eridians as means of defense of their Vaults and other notable sites. The most common form is a humanoid-insectoid cross, most with wings, either functional or vestigial. Guardians can be broken down into several subgroups._

**_Classes:_ **

_Cheru_

_Guardian_

_-Arch_

_-Principal_

_-Sera_

_Opha_

_-Elder_

_-Superior_

_-Virtuous_

_Putti_

_Pondor_

_Spectre_

_Wraith_

 

**_Cheru_ **

_-staff-wielding, close-range attacks_

**_Guardians_ **

_-general term for all Vault Guardian classes_

_-all have large shields_

_-shock has been found to be the most efficient damage type_

**_Guardian, Arch_ **

_-ranged attacks using shock energy cannons_

_-close-range energy beam_

_-on Elpis, they change elements similar to Wraiths_

**_Guardian, Principal_ **

    _-close-range attacks with blades that protrude from the arms_

  _-flightless_

**_Guardian, Sera_ **

_-long-ranged attacks by precise energy beam or small energy bursts_

_-winged, best taken down with long-ranged weapons_

**_Opha_ **

_-summoner class_

_-slow-moving but high damage_

_-produce Putti bombs that can be thrown directly or home in on their target_

_-release a small nova when within striking range_

_-flesh based class_

_-when killed, all summoned Putti die with it_

**_Opha, Elder_ **

_-corrosive damage is most effective against health Opha Superior_

_-is able to spawn Cheru and Sera Guardians in addition to Putti_

    _-can summon multiple Guardians at once, unlike other Opha classes_

**_Opha, Virtuous_ **

_-spawn elementally charged Putti_

**_Putti_ **

_-produced by Opha_

_-can be elementally charged_

_-are difficult targets due to small size and flight speed_

_-recharge shields of any nearby Guardian_

**_Pondor_ **

     -large, tank-like

_-can teleport to the location of their target_

    _-charge and fire six orbs of energy in between teleportations_

**_Spectre_ **

_-ability to bend light around them while shield is up_

_**Wraith** _

_-melee with protruding blades_

_-staff-wielding on Elpis_

_-charged with two opposing elements, alternating between the two_

_-best damage type is non-elemental or explosive_

**_The Vaults_ **

_The Vaults, and why they were built, remain shrouded in mystery. They are hypothesised to be alien prisons or doorways into other dimensions. The first opening of a Vault on Pandora around 4 years ago revealed the creature known as The Destroyer (hence the alien prison theory), and triggered the planet-wide growth of Eridium crystals. The second Vault on Elpis was guarded by the Sentinel, and the Vault itself was in the very core of the moon. The gravity of the Vault is likely why the moon didn't split open entirely during the event known as The Crackening, the fracturing of the moon's surface due to extensive and irresponsible mining by the Dahl Corporation. The Vault on Elpis, unlike the Pandoran Vault, was much more heavily guarded, both by extensive defensive architecture as well as a larger volume of Guardians present. Also unlike the Pandoran Vault, this Vault required no Vault Key. Whether it was because it had been previously opened or the Elpian Eridians designed it so a Key would not be necessary, it is unknown._

_**Eridian Technology** _

_Eridian technology is still not fully understood, but it involves the element Eridium, which is found all over the planet. According to a translation of Eridian writing by our scientists, they were capable of both highly advanced warfare as well as being a class-based society. Relics have been found on both Pandora that grant bonuses in elemental damage, ammunition capacity increases, and shield and health bonuses, to name a few. Their weapons have unlimited power, most likely drawing from a inner Eridium power source. The Eridian weapons can be broken down as such:…._

Maya skimmed the following chart, not really absorbing any of the information. Weapon specifics didn't seem all that relevant to why she was here. After reaching the end of the second chart, she sat back and rubbed at eyes that had gone dry from staring at the screen.

She stood to get some food, ankles feeling a bit wobbly from being in one position for too long as she padded across the floor. The bits of information floated in her head like lazy insects, not quite settling enough to mean anything yet. She pushed them to the back of her thoughts to be examined later.

Returning to the couch, a bar of dried fruit and nuts in hand, she exited the message and opened the search bar into the Hyperion Network.Her initial search of 'Lilith siren' brought up the same report as the one Jack had sent, a photo of a wanted poster by the Atlas Corporation, and a copy of a Hyperion contract to work in the Robolution. Maya tried again with 'Lilith combat' but no results were found. With a small sigh of frustration, she instead searched 'Robolution'. Context was needed and it looked like it was something important.

The top result was the official Hyperion statement. The few beneath it were details on the Claptraps that were affected, as well as the autopsy reports on the organic victims. She tapped on the report and sat back against the plush cushioned back of the sofa.

The 'incoming call' notification banner dropped over her place on the document, with Jack's signature underneath. Maya swallowed the last bit of the snack bar she had taken and hit 'accept'.

“Oh good, you're awake!” came the overly cheerful voice of the CEO in arcs of blue soundwaves. “Settled in ok?”

“Yes, this place is…..absolutely amazing,” Maya gushed in earnest. “Better than I could've ever imagined.”

Jack's rich laugh appeared in a sudden flare of blue pixels.

“Good, good, I'll make sure housing knows their work paid off. Now, onto business,” he continued, clearing his throat, “you got the message I sent you, I assume.”

“Yes,” Maya confirmed.

“Read through everything?”

“Yes,” she repeated. “I'm actually in the middle of reading up on the Claptrap Robolution,” she added.

“Look at you, cupcake, love the initiative,” Jack laughed. “If only I had more workers like you, I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots. No wait, I am surrounded by idiots,” he clarified, no small amount of bite lacing into the laugh. “Anyway, Angel reminded me that you haven't been introduced to the chief of security, so they'll be stopping by at some point.”

“Okay, should I wait downstairs or stay in the suite?” Maya asked, unsure of the protocol.

“Ah, wait in your room, I'm sure you'll find something to do,” Jack drawled. “Oh, and Maya,” his voice dropped, tone losing the laughter and becoming steel, “don't let on that you're a Siren, 'kay? As far as any of the construction workers know, you're just the new kid on the block.”

“O..kay,” Maya said hesitantly. “Should I just hide my tattoos?”

“Eh, hide 'em, say they're religious, that's a thing right? People do that? Just-if word gets out that there's a Siren living in Opportunity the place'll be swarmed with bandits, they're super crazy superstitious about those things.”

Maya nodded before she remembered Jack couldn't see her.

“But...how will bandits find out if it's just one person meeting me?” she asked after a moment.

“The ECHOnet isn't the most secure thing to grace the planet, practically everything's connected through it. One guy lets something slip, or gossips- I don't know if they even do that- the whole damn planet could hear it,” came the dismissive reply, as if he talked about this all the time. “So just keep things on the down low for now, 'kay pumpkin? Just tryin'a keep you safe.”

Maya could see the logic in that.

“I'll do my best,” she promised.

“Good, good. Any questions?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Are there any recordings of Lilith in combat? I tried searching the Hyperion Network but didn't get any results.”

Jack didn't respond for a moment, and Maya thought she had said something wrong, but the blue pixels moved again as the CEO sighed.

“I mean, there should be, we keep all those files archived. I'll grant you clearance and have Blake sort through them after this meeting and send them to you.”

“Thank you,” Maya said sincerely.

“Hey, no problem, anything that helps you out. Catch you later.”

The pop-up window closed, and Maya continued to scroll through the Robolution report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin to actually get somewhere with the plotline! Yay! 
> 
> I'd like to give a massive thank you to the wiki for this chapter, honestly I did not want to go back and play through the Holodome to get all the stats and classes. 
> 
> Sidenote: this ended up being almost 2.6k words, so I'm curious if I should try and keep future chapters under 2k like the previous three or let them get longer as need be? Let me know!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated, they're like little internet hugs. You can also find me on [tumblr](lilbittymonster.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya have it folks. Let me know what you think in the comments or shoot me a message on tumblr! @lilbittymonster


End file.
